A GREEN ARROW TO THE BLACK HEART
by CREATIVE WRITING 16
Summary: As new Mayor of Star City Oliver Queen is paired with the town of StoryBrooke in a new cities and towns trade. when he arrives to the town he notices strange things happening and they begin to notice him. set after Arrow Season 4 in the middle of OUAT season 5
1. Chapter 1

Oliver walked down to the Arrow Cave in his mayoral office. He took off his tie and sat down at the computer where Felicity was and searched on google maps. John walked in.

John: hey.

Oliver: hey.

John: how did the meeting go?

Oliver: who knew that being the Mayor of Star City could be such a pain on the ass.

John chuckled.

John: that well huh?

Oliver: we started this new trade thing for a year. Each City and town in our economical district gets paired with one another for a trade thing and ceremony.

John: so what are you doing?

Oliver: looking for the town we got paired with. A place in Maine.

John: hmm. Felicity went up to Laurel today. You should really go up there sometime. They really did up the grave in her honour. She gets many visitors.

Oliver: I'm just not up for it right now.

John: have you talked to Thea?

Oliver: no.

John: look man I get it. After Darhk and becoming The Mayor things have been difficult for you.

Oliver: nothing's difficult John. It's just I'm not ready yet.

John: I understand man.

Oliver: found it. Well. There's nothing here but woods. But this is the address.

John: what's this place called?

Oliver reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to John. He read the name on it.

John: wow. And I thought our name was odd.

Oliver: well pack your bags. StoryBrooke we'll have a few new visitors arriving.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since Snow took up position as Mayor of StoryBrooke things began to become slightly better as people were put at ease considering that Emma is The Dark One now. It was still very hard for Snow to process it all. Her own Daughter. The only person to destroy the darkness…becomes it. Her and Charming were devastated but they were more concerned for Henry and Hook. Snow sat at her desk when Regina walked in.

Regina: how are things as the new Mayor?

Snow: complicated. Hell.

Regina laughed.

Regina: you'll get it don't worry.

Snow: everything that's happened with Emma just it's hard to process. Any luck with finding Zelena?

Regina: no. but we know she hasn't left the town I put I protection spell to stop anyone from leaving.

Snow: well you better take it down soon.

Regina: why?

Snow: well. We started this new cities and towns partnership thing and we got paired with Star City. When I told Henry he was delighted. Apparently they have this Vigilante that calls himself The Green Arrow. Basically a modern day version of Robin.

Regina: He'll be thrilled.

Snow: anyway their Mayor Oliver Queen is coming here tomorrow to talk trading stuff so I need you to tell Henry to keep Emma occupied until he leaves and make sure Zelena doesn't interfere.

Regina: you got it.

Regina walked out of the office.


	3. Chapter 3

Diggle was driving the limo with Oliver and Felicity in the back. Felicity was on her laptop.

Felicity: there is like 0 information on this place only that it dates back to 1983 and apparently there was a big scandal with it in 1995. Child was almost abducted there.

Oliver: why does that sound familiar?

John: we're here.

They past the town line they came across the small town. They parked the car outside the Mayor's office. Oliver got out of the car and walked towards it. They went inside and were greeted by Snow.

Oliver: Oliver Queen.

Snow: Mary-Margaret Blanchard it's a pleasure to meet you.

Oliver: you too.

The two shook hands.

Oliver: This is John Diggle my personal Bodyguard and Felicity Smoak head of Palmer Technologies.

Felicity: hi.

John: Pleasure to meet you ma'am.

Snow: well please come in.

They went into the mayor's office and they all sat down.

Snow: so we got paired.

Oliver: yes we did. And we would like to start trading immediately.

Snow: StoryBrooke has the largest crop yields on this side of the border and the best fish market.

Oliver: well good our farm houses and industries will be very pleased at this. We would like to trade some of our technological resources with you. For instance better defensive weaponry for the police service and better stock for your markets.

Snow: fantastic.

Oliver: as part of this we would have to stay here for a few days to sort of see the place were in for public reasons of course.

Snow: of course. Granny's diner also provides rooms available. And also speaking of which. It my son's first birthday tonight and there is a party going on at Granny's you're invited.

Oliver: it would be our pleasure.

The two shook hands and showed themselves out.

John: that whole staying here for public reasons if full of crap right?

Oliver: yep. Did you bring your suit?

John: yeah.

Oliver: good. I want you on the clock tonight inspect this town. Something's not right about it.

John: what do you mean?

Oliver: this place seems familiar in a bad way to me and plus I can feel….magic.

John: ok what about you?

Oliver: I'm off to a birthday party.


	4. Chapter 4

Henry knocked on the door of the house his mother conjured up.

Henry: Mom open up.

Emma appeared behind him.

Emma: Henry.

Henry turned to his Dark One mother.

Henry: in case you haven't noticed it's your little brother's birthday today. There's a party at Granny's tonight. We would prefer if you didn't come. You'd just scare everybody. Me, Grandma and Grandpa might bring him here later tonight if you're good.

Emma; was this your idea?

Henry: yeah.

Emma: anything else?

Henry: yeah I'm not talking to my mother anymore I'm talking to The Dark One.

Henry walked towards Emma.

Henry: you will not win. The Darkness will not overcome this town.

Emma: I'm sorry Henry. This is a curse. And to break a curse you need a Savior and there is none.

Henry: I refuse to believe that.

Emma: Henry. This is who I am. Who I have always meant to be.

Henry: No.

Emma: I'm sorry Henry. I am The Dark One.

Henry: then I'll find a Savior.

Emma: I'll see you tonight.

Henry left. Night fell. Spartan was suited up at the town line. Oliver and Felicity went into the party. Oliver went black tie and Felicity wore an orange dress. Oliver was greeted by Snow holding her one year old son.

Snow: Mister Queen.

Oliver: please call me Oliver.

A man walked over to them both.

Snow: this is my husband.

The man put his hand out.

Man: David Nolan.

Oliver: Oliver Queen.

The two shook hands.

Snow: and this is our son Neal.

Felicity: Ahhh he's so cute.

Snow: I'll introduce you to some of our guests.

Robin was walking towards Granny's with Regina.

Robin: you ok?

Regina: yeah. Just everything that's happened I don't think we should be having a party.

Robin: it's Neal's birthday. Is Emma coming?

Regina: No. Henry assured me of that.

David introduced Oliver to Hook.

Hook: Killian Jones.

Oliver: Oliver Queen. Ow how did that happen?

Killian looked down at his hook.

Killian: Oh uh had a bit of a bad run in with a crocodile.

Snow went over to David.

Snow: something's off.

David: what do you mean?

Snow: ever since this Oliver Queen guy got here I've been getting this feeling. He just seems familiar. Like I met him before.

Spartan looked around at the town line and in the woods. He noticed a woman with red hair run in to him.

Woman: Help Me Please!

Spartan: wow what's wrong?

Woman: they're after me!

Spartan: it's ok you're safe what's your name?

Woman: Zelena and you look strong and I could use you.

Felicity walked over to Oliver.

Felicity: you ok?

Oliver: ok something's definitely wrong it's not just I can feel magic. Felicity I think I know these people.

Robin and Regina walked into Granny's. the moment Oliver Laid eyes on Regina time slowed down for him. His heart literally stopped and he uttered out words.

Oliver: you.

Oliver fell to the floor and went into shock and started having a stroke.

Felicity: Oliver!

Spartan walked into the diner and fired his gun in the air.

Felicity: what are you doing?!

Zelena walked into the diner holding Spartan's heart in her hand.

Zelena: oh don't worry dear. He has no choice.

Felicity: what is that?

Zelena: Hello everyone. Miss me?

Zelena looked at Regina.

Zelena: oh and before you come after me. I enchanted the bullets in his gun. So don't even think about it.

David: what do you want?

Zelena: to finish what I started.

Baby Neal vanished out of Snow's arms and into Zelena's.

Snow: Neal!

Zelena: Bye Bye!

Zelena vanished with Spartan.

Felicity: what the hell is going on here!?

Regina knocked out Felicity with her magic. Oliver woke up in a hospital bed. Snow was standing in front of him trying to wipe away her tears.

Oliver: what happened?

Snow: um to unfortunate circumstances we had an unknown attack at the diner and your friend Felicity Smoak was kidnapped and we haven't been able to contact your bodyguard.

Oliver: what? What happened to me?

Snow: you had a stroke. But don't worry we have our sheriff's department on it. You need to rest.

Oliver: what time is it?

Snow: 2:30 am. Do you want some water?

Oliver: yes please.

Snow left the room. Oliver checked the room before ripping the IV out of his arm and jumping out the window. Snow walked back into the room.

Snow: Oh no.

Oliver snuck back into Granny's and into his upstairs room where he opened his suit case to reveal his Green Arrow suit, Bow and a quiver of arrows.

Oliver: I'm gonna find you guys.

 **21 YEARS AGO…**

 **10** year old Oliver Queen was in the back of his parents car with his 2 year old sister Thea,

Oliver: are we there yet?

Oliver's mother Moira spoke up.

Moira: almost. You excited?

Oliver: yeah Can't wait we haven't had a vacation in such a long time?

Oliver's father Robert spoke up.

Robert: and were here. Queen Family welcome to StoryBrooke.

They parked the car.

Oliver: wow it's looks so nice.

Thea was still sleeping. They went into Granny's diner. They were greeted by Regina Mills.

Regina: Hi I'm Regina Mills I'm the Mayor of StoryBrooke.

Robert: him I'm Robert Queen. This is my Wife Moira and our son and daughter Oliver and Thea.

Oliver caught Regina's eye.

Regina: Hi Oliver. I think you and I are going to get along very well.

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE TO HEAR FEEDBACK. IF YOU HAVE A COMMENT ON WHAT'S COMING UP NEXT OR WHAT'S HAPPENING LET ME KNOW**


	5. Chapter 5

**PRESENT DAY…..**

Snow walked into the mayors office. She saw David, Killian, Henry and Ruby looking at maps. She could see that David was distraught. How could he let his son get taking by Zelena again.

Snow: we have another problem.

Killian: What?

Snow: Oliver Queen has escaped the hospital.

David: what?

Ruby: he might be onto us.

Henry: why did he have a stroke when he saw my mom.

Snow: let's not worry about that now. How are we going to get Neal back and find out what she wants to do?

David: well there is one person who can help.

Snow knew exactly who she was talking about.

Snow: No.

David: she's our daughter.

Snow: doesn't matter she is consumed by darkness.

Henry: but who says she won't help family?

Killian: aye the lads right.

Snow: Ok David, Killian and Henry go to Emma ask for help. Me and Ruby will try to find The Mayor of Star City.

David: ok.

Green Arrow ran through the woods. Good thing he remembered he put a tracker in Felicity's phone. Felicity was still passed out in Regina's vault. Snow and Ruby joined her there.

Snow: what's she doing here?

Regina: I had nowhere else to take her.

The tracker led Green Arrow to the vault. He kicked down the door drawing an arrow back on his bow.

Ruby: what was that?

Green Arrow walked down the stairs of the vault to the others.

Green Arrow: Don't Move!

Green Arrow looked at Felicity.

Green Arrow: what did you do to her?!

Snow: Nothing she's just passed out.

Green Arrow: who are you?

Ruby: who are you?

Green Arrow: I'm The Green Arrow.

Snow: The Star City Vigilante. Wait a minute. Oliver Queen?

Green Arrow: where is John Diggle?

Regina: look we don't have time for this.

Green Arrow: I said don't move! How do I know you?

Regina: it's complicated.

Green Arrow: Bullshit. You know who I am. Why does this town feel familiar?

Regina: because you've been in before.

Green Arrow: why?

Regina: I can't tell you.

Green Arrow: wrong answer!

Green Arrow fired an arrow but Regina caught it.

Regina: how dare you!

Regina held Green Arrow in a choke.

Snow: Regina stop!

Regina let go of Green Arrow.

Snow: I'm sorry. Look a powerful witch has my son and your friend. The only way to get them back is that if we work together and after that we'll explain everything.

Green Arrow: fine.

Zelena walked through the woods with Spartan trailing behind her holding Neal in her arms.

Zelena: you are quite the useful one.

Spartan: what did you do to me?

Zelena: I ripped out your heart. Have you not seen magic before?

Spartan: yeah but nothing like this? Who are you?

Zelena: none of your concern.

Spartan: what are you going to do?

Zelena: get my revenge on my sister. Don't worry soon you'll be dead so you neither worry about what is going to happen.

Spartan: and what is going to happen?

Zelena: something Wicked!

Killian knocked on the door of Emma's house.

Killian: Swan open up!

Emma opened the door.

Emma: what is it?

Henry: we need your help.

Emma: why should I help you I'll I get is grief from you and questions. Why should I be interested?

David: because your little brother has been taken.

Emma: what do you need me to do?

Henry: help us.

Emma: ok.

Oliver stayed by Felicity's side. Regina looked at Oliver while she was trying to find a way to find Zelena. Snow walked over to her.

Snow: are you ok?

Regina: yeah.

Snow: what happened to him? What did you do to him?

 **21 years ago…..**

Regina welcomed the Queens to StoryBrooke especially since she drew her attention to Oliver. She invited them over for dinner. She slipped something into Thea's dinner to make her get sick forcing Robert and Moira to take her to the hospital. Regina volunteered to take care of Oliver. Oliver was at the dinner table in the mansion.

Regina: Oliver. Do you love your family?

Oliver: of course.

Regina: but do you think they'll ever give up on you?

Oliver: why should I?

Regina: well they have Thea. And they drew their intention to Thea and they left you here so they could go take care of her.

Oliver: what are you saying?

Regina: Oliver one day you have to realise they'll abandon you. But I won't. you can come live with me forever.

Oliver: what…no. they won't abandon me. They love me as much as they love Thea.

Regina: I can love you more. And I can teach you many things.

Regina created a fireball in her hand.

Regina: I can teach you this and much more.

Oliver began to panic and got out of his chair.

Oliver: what are you?

Regina: it's ok Oliver.

Oliver: no it's not. How did you do that?

Robert came into the mansion.

Robert: is everything ok?

Regina held Robert in a choke.

Oliver: Regina stop!

Regina: he doesn't love you Oliver. He's evil.

Oliver: no you're Evil! Stop!

Regina looked at Oliver and let Robert go.

Regina: we can be a family. We can be happy.

Oliver: not like this. Not with all this Darkness.

Tears fell from Regina's eyes.

Regina: Then I am so sorry Oliver.

Regina erased The Queen's memories of them ever coming to StoryBrooke. It pained her to see Oliver go. Al she wanted was for someone to love her.

 **PRESENT DAY…**

Ruby: guys. I'm picking up a scent on Neal. Which means..

Regina: Zelena is with him.

Oliver: and John.

Snow: go.

Oliver: I'm going with you.

Ruby: I can transform into a werewolf. You think you can keep up?

Oliver looked at Regina and Snow.

Oliver: do you guys have any Motorcycles?


	6. Chapter 6

David, Hook and Robin were at Arthurs camp in the woods. Arthur was on to them and had armed guards outside the camp.

Hook: they knew we were coming.

David: wait out here. If I'm not back in 10 minutes. Fight.

David passed the guards into Arthurs tents. Arthur and Gweniver were waiting for him.

David: some great king you are.

Arthur: I will be a great king once I have Excalibur.

David: over my dead body you'll get it.

Arthur: no I think you'll give it to me.

David: and why would I do that?

Zelena walked in holding baby Neal. David took out his pistol.

David: let him go.

Arthur: oh do you see it Gweniver? He's all big and proud but then when his family is in jeopardy he's turns into the Shepard he is. So weak. So useless.

Zelena: get us Excalibur and your son will be returned to you.

Hook: ok that's it.

Robin and Hook ran towards the knights who all drew out their swords. Green Arrow and a wolf Ruby came crashing in. they heard the fight from outside. Zelena vanished with Neal.

David: No!

Arthur drew out his sword. Green Arrow got off his motorcycle. He walked into a tent firing an arrow at Arthur forcing him to drop his sword.

Arthur: who are you?

Green Arrow: someone very angry.

Arthur ran at Green Arrow but Green Arrow grabbed his arm flipping him over holding him in a lock.

Green Arrow: where is Zelena?

David walked over to him.

David: where's my son?!

Arthur: you should be more mindful of your surroundings.

Gweniver took Arthur's sword piercing it through Green Arrow's shoulder. Wolf Ruby came tackling Gweniver to the ground.

David: yeah it's not that bad.

Arthur and Gweniver vanished.

Green Arrow: what happened?

David: Zelena.

They returned to the vault.

Killian: Arthur got away.

Robin: any luck on what Zelena's up to.

Snow: Emma and Henry are looking into that.

Emma and Henry were walking in the woods.

Henry: what I said to you before.

Emma: you had every right Henry to say what you said Henry.

Henry: what does it feel like. To have so much darkness inside of you?

Emma: all I feel is power. Sometimes I get called to the light. But I reject it.

Henry: why?

Emma: because in reality to me the light is not power and I need power.

Henry didn't ask another question. He knew that his mother was corrupted and destroyed.

Emma: come on there's nothing here.

They went back to Emma's house. Snow and David joined them there.

David: any luck?

Henry: No. no trace on Zelena.

Snow: what's her plan?

Emma: to get revenge on Regina. I'll kill her before she hurts anyone.

Snow: Emma. Killing is not answer.

Emma: right sorry. I'm not a hero anymore.

An idea came to David.

David: she's going to do the same thing she tried before.

Snow: go back in time. But she'll kill Regina this time.

Henry: how is she going to do that?

Emma: Regina couldn't destroy that gold brain and I bet you she has it.

David: my sword went missing this morning.

Henry: and she has Oliver Queen's friends heart.

Snow: and she has Neal. Now we know what her plan is we have to find a way to stop her.

Emma: wait a minute did you just say Oliver Queen?

Henry: yeah he's the Mayor of Star City and he's The Vigilante The Green Arrow.

David: what's wrong?

Emma: Nothing it's just. He sounds familiar. This Darkness erases a few memories.

Oliver was stroking Felicity's hair in Regina's vault.

Oliver: when will she wake up?

Regina: in a few hours or so.

Oliver: what did you do to me?

Regina: you'd rather not want to see your memories of here.

Oliver: in 1995 my father had memories of this town in Maine and how I almost got Kidnapped there. Nobody believed him. Eventually he forgot about it. The worst part is I don't even remember going on vacation in 1995. I spent five years in the worst kind of hell. I remember every second of it. And I can't even remember two days here.

Regina: I'm sorry.

Zelena walked through a barn on the outskirts of the forest. She held Spartan's heart in her hand.

Zelena: that man in the green. He's with you?

Spartan: yes. His name is Oliver Queen. Goes by another name as The Green Arrow.

Zelena: huh. Better than Robin Of Locksley. Sometimes I'm regretting that this child inside of me is his. Stay here and guard this place. I'll be back soon.

Zelena disappeared in a poof of green smoke. John managed to take out his phone and send a text to Felicity before he felt a gripping pain in his chest as he knew Zelena knew he was doing something. Oliver heard Felicity's phone and saw the text that John sent. After he read it he picked up his bow and walked out of the vault.

Oliver: I'm coming for you buddy.


	7. Chapter 7

Zelena poofed into Regina's vault. It was empty. Regina and Robin left for Emma's house a few minutes ago. Zelena looked through the vault. She saw a small box. She opened it to reveal a small little purple stone.

Zelena: this looks familiar.

The rock was a memory rock containing memories from Oliver when he first came to StoryBrooke.

Zelena: oh Regina. You were bad!

Zelena poofed out of the vault. Green Arrow walked through the dark barn in the middle of the night. An arrow was drawn back on his bow at all times. He saw Spartan standing in the middle of the barn.

Green Arrow: John!

Spartan: No Oliver it's a trap!

Zelena appeared behind Green Arrow putting the stone to his head giving him his memories back.

Zelena: do you remember?

Green Arrow: I remember.

Zelena: she tried to take you and kill your family. What are you going to do?

Green Arrow: I'm going to kill her. For what she did.

Zelena: then kill her.

Spartan: No Oliver don't do this!

Zelena squeezed Spartan's heart.

Zelena: shut up.

Zelena handed Green Arrow an arrow.

Zelena: this arrow is enchanted with poison. Once it's close to Regina it will weaken her. Then you will pierce her heart and exact your revenge.

Green Arrow walked out of the barn. Everyone was in Emma's house.

Regina: Zelena needs one final piece to complete her time travel quest. Excalibur.

Emma: she's going to use the internal flame to do that. It's what we tried to do back in Camelot to reunite The Sword.

David: so how do we stop her?

Snow: we break off a piece of her ceremony in this case we get Neal back.

Regina: and take her on this time to the end.

Robin: you must remember she is carrying my child so we can't kill her.

Zelena poofed into Emma's underground layer where Excalibur and The Dark One dagger lied. She picked it up and the stone where the sword lied and poofed away.

Snow: what about Oliver Queen and his friend?

Regina: where is her anyway?

Emma: guys I think I know him.

 **12 years ago….**

19-year-old Oliver Queen was walking through New York High. His two best friends Tommy Merlyn and Laurel Lance stayed at their dorms. Oliver was studying Business and Law if he was going to take over his family company Queen Consolidated. He walked through the empty halls as it was 12 am on a Tuesday. He had to make a quick trip to library which ended up being a six hour study session to himself. Even though he was a big party boy Oliver wanted to make his parents proud. He was staring into a law book when he bumped into a young woman.

Oliver: oh god I am so sorry.

Woman: no it's my fault.

The two looked up at each other. Their eyes immediately got gaze. For a second both Oliver and the woman thought they saw their true love. After a full minute of staring into each other they broke silence and picked up their books.

Oliver: sorry about that. I'm Oliver Queen.

Oliver put out his hand. The woman shook it.

Woman: Emma Swan.

Oliver: so what are you studying here

Emma: Ummm….Advanced Law and Psychology.

Oliver: wow. Well sorry I bumped into you. It was nice to meet you.

Emma: you too.

They began to walk away from each other. Until Oliver turned around and called back to her.

Oliver: hey. I was wondering. Meet me on the roof in 20 minutes?

Emma: alright.

 **PRESENT DAY…..**

Emma felt a disturbance in her.

Emma: I think I'm being summoned.

Regina: by who?

Emma: I don't know. I have to go though.

Snow: be careful.

Emma: Dark One remember?

Emma vanished and ended up at the barn where Zelena was hiding.

Zelena: nice of you to drop by.

Emma: you!

Zelena held up the dagger.

Zelena: freeze.

Emma froze.

Zelena: now you are going to be very useful to me as well. Because when That Green Arrow kills Regina there will be no more witches in this town except you and me.

Emma: what have you done?

Zelena: given him a good reason to kill her.

 **10 YEARS AGO….**

Emma met Oliver on the roof of the college as he watched the night.

Oliver: I always thought there was nothing out there for me other then Starling City. But I was wrong.

Emma: yeah New York is a beautiful city.

Oliver: I wasn't talking about New York.

Emma: you know I've only known you 25 minutes and it's like your saying I love you.

Oliver laughed.

Oliver: well the last 25 minutes have been the most exciting of my life. What's your story?

Emma: sometimes I don't know. I'm a foster kid. Bounced around from home to home. You?

Oliver: only son to billionaire man. Wants me to take over the family company. That's why I'm here.

Emma: what have you been doing for the last 20 minutes.

Oliver: well my friend is very good with Pyrotechnics.

Emma: meaning?

Fireworks shot up in the air above them.

Emma: wow.

Oliver: so do I have your attention?

Emma: I think so.

They both laughed and kissed one another.

Oliver: I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met.

Emma: there's something I need to tell you.

Oliver: shhh don't ruin the moment.

They went for another kiss. They spent the night together. _yeah you know what happens but I'm going into detail because this is a T fanfic._ Oliver woke up the next morning with an empty side of the bed and a note left on the pillow. He read the note.

 **DEAR OLIVER,**

 **LAST NIGHT WAS THE BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE. I THINK IN MY OWN WAY I FOUND TRUE LOVE. YOU ARE THE BEST MAN I HAVE EVER MET. BUT THERE IS SOMETHING I HAVE TO TELL YOU. I'M NOT A MEMBER OF THE COLLEGE. I'M A RUNAWAY. I SKIPPED BAIL. THE REASON I WAS THERE WAS I WAS LOOKING FOR A FILE ON MY PARENTS. I HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME. IF I HAD ANY OTHER OPTION I WOULD SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH YOU. BUT I DON'T. I AM SO SORRY AND I DIDN'T TELL YOU. PLEASE FORGIVE ME, THANK YOU FOR THE BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE.**

 **EMMA SWAN.**

Oliver took a deep breath and wiped a tear from his eye. Laurel walked in to his room.

Laurel: is everything ok?

Oliver: yeah I'm good.

Oliver crumpled up the letter and threw it in the trash bin.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina walked into her house. Zelena teleported behind her.

Regina: what do you want?

Zelena: your heart in my hand.

Regina: where's Emma?

Zelena: oh yes her. She's well a little tied up.

Regina: what have you done?

Zelena: you see Regina after Arthur pulls the sword from Excalibur I'll reunite it with The Dark One Dagger and have everything I've ever wanted. And now that RumpleStiltskin is still passed out on his bed in his shop no one can stop me.

Regina: I will.

Zelena: actually you won't. you see I showed our Green Friend his memories and what you did to him. Kidnapping a child Regina wow. But he is furious with you and all he wants to do now is kill you. So you two choices. Let the mother of your child die or kill The Green Arrow.

Zelena vanished. Regina teleported back to Emma's house.

Snow: what's wrong?

Regina: Zelena has Emma. I have to convince Oliver to help us. Or he'll have to die.

David: Regina no.

Killian: there has to be another way.

Henry: mom.

Regina: there isn't.

Regina teleported away. Green Arrow was in the middle of the deserted town in at night. He took the enchanted arrow that Zelena gave him took it up to the clock tower plunging it into the ground then walking back outside. Green Arrow stood in the middle of the street waiting. Regina Teleported in a few metres away from him.

Green Arrow: well….here I am.

Regina: Oliver Please. You have to listen to me. I was wrong to try and take you all those years ago. But Zelena just wants us to ugh….

Regina stepped on two circular pads that electrocuted her. Regina created a fireball to destroy the devices. They both walked towards each other.

Regina: you don't understand there's no time!

They came face to face.

Green Arrow: I understand!

Regina used her magic to push Green Arrow half way across the street, Green Arrow got up.

Regina: fine I guess we'll have to do it my way.

Regina picked up Green Arrow throwing him into the library. Green Arrow got up. He fired an explosive arrow at the ground blowing Regina back. She got up and saw an arrow drawn on Green Arrow's bow. He fired the arrow but Regina caught it. The arrow exploded into gas. Regina fell to the ground after breathing it in. the gas was enchanted squid ink courtesy of Zelena that Green Arrow was able to heat into a gas.

Green Arrow: breathe it in. that's fear. You're not brave.

Regina went to throw a fireball but couldn't and Green Arrow caught her hand.

Green Arrow: people are brave!

Green Arrow picked Regina up by the neck throwing her out of the library. Regina got up. Green Arrow kicked her into the ground. He fired a grappling arrow into Granny's diner. He attached it to Regina's leg and it zipped her into Granny's crashing through the door and into the wall. Regina laid flat on her side. Green Arrow walked into the diner. Regina felt her magic return. Green Arrow went for a kick but Regina caught his leg. She picked him up throwing him out of the diner and onto the street. She teleported out to him. Green Arrow got up but Regina immediately punched him to the ground. She levitated him up throwing him into the clock tower. Green Arrow saw the enchanted arrow on the floor. He pulled it out. Regina teleported to the clock tower but Green Arrow tackled Regina out of the clock tower and they fell from forty feet to the street. Green Arrow pulled down his hood and ripped off his mask to reveal Oliver. Regina was lying on her back badly hurt from the fall. Oliver picked up the arrow and walked towards Regina.

Oliver: I bet your parents taught you that your power means something. That you matter. Well my parents taught me differently. Dying in the gutter for no reason at all isn't worth living. They taught me the world only makes sense if you force it to.

Oliver walked up to Regina placing his foot on her throat holding the arrow up.

Oliver: you were never a god, you were never a witch, you were never even a person.

Oliver held the arrow up about to stab Regina.

Regina: you're letting her…. kill Emma Swan.

Oliver halted the arrow in his hand.

Oliver: what does that mean? Why did you say that name?

Regina: find…..Zelena….save…..Emma Swan.

When Oliver heard those words he thought of the day he met the blonde woman and how he instantly fell in love with her but when she left it broke him into something else.

Oliver: why did you say that name?!

The two Charmings, Henry and Hook came running towards Regina and Oliver.

Oliver: Emma Swan Why did you say that name?!

Henry: Mom!

Oliver: why did you say that name?!

Henry slid down beside Regina.

Henry: it's my mother's name! it's my mother's name.

Oliver went into a shock. He stepped off of Regina looked at the Enchanted Arrow then broke it and threw it away.

Oliver: I'm sorry.

Henry helped Regina up.

Regina: Zelena she wanted your life for Emma's. she just wanted to see who would kill the other. Do you know her?

Oliver: once a long long time ago.

David: Emma's being held at an abandoned warehouse by Arthur's men.

Mary-Margaret: Zelena is going to re-enact the time travel spell.

Killian: we have to get Emma.

Oliver: stop Zelena.

Killian: she's the woman I love.

David: and our daughter.

Henry: and my mother.

Oliver: I'll get Emma. You stop Zelena and get your son back.

Killian: we need to get Emma.

Oliver: I'll make you a promise. Emma won't die tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma was on her knees in magical chains. Arthur's men were in the warehouse on the top floor of the warehouse where Emma was. Green Arrow was watching the activity of the warehouse from the woods. He ran up to the ground floor of the warehouse. he fired a grappling hook arrow to the floor just before the top floor. A knight walked over to Emma.

Knight: it's time to say goodbye. And every time we say goodbye. We die a little.

The knight took out his sword. Green Arrow zipped up the grappling arrow bursting through the floorboards of the top floor knocking three knights down. Green Arrow landed on his feet throwing his bow at a knight knocking him out. Green Arrow threw a small arrow at two knights's legs knocking them to the ground. Three knights ran at Green Arrow. Green Arrow grabbed the first knight's wrist, punched the second knight and threw the first knight into the third knight. Five knights gathered in a group. Green Arrow jumped grabbing a knight by his face slamming him to the ground. Green Arrow got up walking towards the five knights. He got into a circle fight with them him being in the centre and them surrounding him. Green Arrow punched the first knight twice grabbed the second knight throwing him into the third knight. Green Arrow grabbed the fourth knight head butting him then kicking him to the ground. The fifth knight ran at Green Arrow. Green Arrow dragged the knight to the ground punching him three times before getting hit in the back of the head by a knight. Green Arrow flipped the knight to the ground breaking the knights arm. A knight kicked Green Arrow to the ground. Another knight stabbed Green Arrow in the shoulder. Green Arrow kicked the first knight to the ground. He got up pulling the knife out of his shoulder he then put it in the second knight. Green Arrow picked up the first knight throwing him into the wall. Green Arrow picked up his bow drawing an arrow back pointing at the knight who had his sword at Emma.

Knight: Drop it….I said Drop It! I'll kill her!

Green Arrow didn't flinch.

Knight: believe me I'll do it!

Green Arrow: I believe you.

Green Arrow fired the arrow at the chain on Emma's right arm. She plunged her hand into the knight's chest pulling out his heart crushing it to dust. Green Arrow pulled down his hood and mask.

Emma: Oliver Queen?

Oliver: hello Emma. Been a long time. No time for explanations we've gotta stop Zelena.

 **HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU CAN. THIS WILL BE A TWO PARTER. ONE WITH GREEN ARROW AND ANOTHER WITH ANOTHER CHARACTER. YOU'LL FIND OUT WHO HE IS NEXT CHAPTER. IF YOU WANT TO GUESS WHO THIS NEXT CHARACTER IS DROP A COMMENT.**

 **HINT:** **HE** **USES** **HIS** **OWN DARKNESS TO FIGHT OFF BAD PEOPLE**


	10. Chapter 10

Zelena stood in the barn on the outskirts of the woods. The crop circle was formed with Excalibur in the stone in the middle of it. Spartan's heart was placed on the left side of the crop circle, David's sword was placed on the right side, baby Neal on the top and the golden brain was placed on the bottom.

Zelena: are you ready to reclaim your kingdom?

Arthur: I have always been.

Spartan: you'll never win.

Zelena: oh shut up you'll be dead in a few minutes.

David and Killian ran in.

Zelena: kill them.

Spartan walked towards them both pulling out his gun.

Spartan: Run!

David and Killian fought Spartan. Arthur went up to the sword. Mary-Margaret snuck in at the back of the barn and started walking towards Neal but Zelena pushed her back into a pile of hay with her magic.

Zelena: nice try but no one is stopping me from my revenge!

Regina teleported in.

Zelena: good you're here to see your death!

Regina: you're forgetting one thing. You kill me back then I'll never meet Robin and you and you won't have his baby.

Zelena: it's ok. I'll kill Marion again and pose as her.

Green Arrow and Emma teleported in.

Green Arrow: I'll get Arthur you get Zelena.

Arthur was about to pull Excalibur from the stone when Green Arrow side flipped kicking Arthur in the face.

Arthur: enough! I am the king and the most noble night that ever lived and I will reclaim my kingdom!

Green Arrow: I don't care.

Green Arrow fired a rope arrow that tied Arthur up. Zelena threw Regina halfway across the barn. Emma fired black energy at Zelena. She repelled it with Green Energy. Spartan flipped David over and kicked Killian to the ground. Green Arrow ran over to Spartan.

Green Arrow: John.

Spartan: you're gonna have to kill me man. I can't stop myself.

Green Arrow: I'm not letting you die.

Spartan raised his gun.

Spartan: Kill me.

Green Arrow: I lost Tommy, My Mom, Laurel I'm not losing you!

Spartan: Oliver.

Green Arrow: No! no more death!

Green Arrow fired a tranquilizer arrow at Spartan knocking him out. Zelena's magic overpowered Emma pushing her back. Zelena untied Arthur.

Zelena: Do It!

Arthur pulled Excalibur from the stone. The spell enacted and a portal formed on the middle of the crop circle.

Regina: oh no!

Zelena forged The Dark One Dagger into Excalibur making it whole again.

Arthur: it's time to re-write Destiny.

Zelena: you're so right!

Zelena took the sword and stabbed Arthur.

Arthur: why?

Zelena: because I can be the only royalty left.

The portal was almost completely opened.

Regina: there's only way to stop it.

Emma: Dark Magic.

Regina: we're both full of it.

Emma: then let's do it.

Regina: Oliver!

Green Arrow fired an explosive arrow at Zelena throwing her out of the crop circle. Emma and Regina stood opposite each other at each end of the circle and both streamed Dark Energy from their hands into the portal. Mary-Margaret got up and grabbed Neal, David got his sword, Killian got the golden brain and Green Arrow got Spartan's heart. The portal closed.

Zelena: No! this isn't over! I will get my revenge!

Zelena teleported away. Green Arrow looked at Spartan's heart it slowly began to die out of the red light.

Green Arrow: what's happening?

Regina: it's the spell. It drained it.

Oliver ran over to John who lying down against a cylinder of hay.

John: did we do it?

Oliver: yeah we did it.

John: good. It's not good is it?

Oliver: no you're gonna be ok.

John: I've known you for four years your bullshit doesn't work with me.

Oliver laughed.

Oliver: you can't go. For four years you've been a rock. My rock The Cities rock. For four years you've been the man I could count on and you can't leave me now.

John: Oliver. I'm scared. You're my best friend.

Oliver: I know.

John: go to her Oliver. Go to Felicity. Tell her you love her. I see it in you everyday. You want to tell her. So do it. You gotta move on without me man.

Oliver: I can't.

Tears fell from Oliver's eyes.

Oliver: you can't go.

John put his hand out. Oliver took it.

John: you're my brother Oliver. You always have been and you always will be and I'm proud of you.

John slowly closed his eyes.

Oliver: John. John open your eyes stay with me John please!

John died. Oliver looked down tears streaming down his face. Everyone was gathered around.

Oliver looked up in the air in anger and sadness.

Oliver: Zelena!

Zelena was walking through StoryBrooke streets holding Henry and Robin hostage. She forced them to their knees beside her. One on both sides of her.

The others saw her.

Regina: let them go?!

Zelena: of course. But which one. that's the price of magic dear sister. It comes with a price. So who will live. Your son or the man you love?

Regina: if you hurt them.

Zelena: you'll do what? I have Excalibur. Not even you Emma could stop me. So Regina. Choose!

Regina: how about another deal. My heart for both of them.

Robin: No!

Henry: Mom no don't!

David: Regina you can't!

Regina: what choice do we have?

Regina walked towards Zelena. Green Arrow jumped from a shop roof firing an arrow at Zelena knocking the sword out of her hand. Green Arrow ran at Zelena but she held everyone in a choke.

Zelena: Excalibur has made me more powerful than ever!

Zelena walked towards Regina and as she was about to plunge her hand into her chest until Green Arrow pushed Regina out of the way and Zelena put her hand in his chest.

Zelena: you really have to be the hero. I'm surprised. Saving the woman who tried to kidnap you. Oh well you can join your friend now.

Regina: No!

Emma: Oliver!

Green Arrow fell to one knee and closed his eyes. Zelena tried to pull his heart out but couldn't.

Zelena: what's happening?

Green Arrow slowly started to stand up. He opened his eyes and they glowed a yellow colour.

Zelena: What is this?!

Green Arrow: Magic.

A shockwave blasted out of Green Arrow blasting Zelena back. Everyone was free out of the choke. Green Arrow pulled an arrow out of his quiver and pulled Zelena up.

Zelena: what are you gonna do Oliver? You can't kill me. You couldn't even kill the woman you tried to kill your own father!

Green Arrow: you killed a friend of mine, you nearly killed two innocent people. With Regina Mills I had a choice. With you I don't.

Green Arrow looked like he was about to stab Zelena but he actually threw the Arrow into the ground and it fired a cable tying Zelena to the ground.

Green Arrow: The only reason I won't kill you is because you are carrying an innocent child inside of you.

David returned to the barn. He saw Arthur sitting against a pile of hay holding his wound.

Arthur: come to see me fail?

David: why did you do this?

Arthur: for so long I wanted to show people that they could have a king who could lead them to victory. That they would remember him saving lives.

David: you still can. Please. Help me save my daughter. Is there anything else Merlin told you?

Arthur: since I'm already a dead man. Yes there was. A long time ago Merlin told me of a prophecy of a warrior who was composed of light and darkness. He said that only he could stop the Dark One forever.

David: what is he called?

Arthur: I do not know his real name but Merlin called him….The Dark Knight.

David: thank you. My King.

Arthur smiled and closed his eyes and died


	11. Chapter 11

John laid on a hospital bed in StoryBrooke. Oliver was right beside him.

Oliver: after Laurel I promised I would never let anyone that I care about die. I failed.

Tears came from Oliver's eyes.

Oliver: I can't do this without you John.

Oliver's tears dropped on John's hands and he shot his eyes open.

Oliver: John?

John: what the hell happened?

Regina walked in.

Oliver: how is he alive.

Regina: Blood Magic. You were signalled as brothers and one cannot live without the other.

John: I guess that just proves that were brothers.

Oliver walked towards Emma's house. He went inside.

Emma: Oliver.

Oliver: Emma.

Emma: it's been a while.

Oliver: yeah.

Emma and Oliver sat down opposite each other.

Oliver: You know I've been recently thinking that our lives changed completely after that night we spent together. I got stranded from home for five years and you found yours. I have to ask why were you in that library that night?

Emma: I was looking for research on my parents.

Oliver: what's happened to you Emma? This Darkness is not who you are.

Emma: Darkness is power.

Oliver: it's also evil.

Emma: we all have to make sacrifices.

Oliver: family isn't one of them.

Emma: my turn. How did you defeat Zelena with magic? She was close to putting you to death.

Oliver: well I've been close to death. On the island. When I got back more times then I can remember and I never feared it. Because I had nothing to lose. But when I stared death in the face last night against Zelena I thought about all the people I've led into my life since I returned home. And that made me afraid, afraid of what would happen to those people if they lost me again.

Emma: I have no one in my life. Not even my family wants me.

Oliver: someone once told me that just because your blood doesn't make you family. You gotta earn that.

Emma: how?

Oliver: get rid of this darkness.

Emma: I can't. I don't know how.

Oliver: yes you do.

Emma: what is it then?

Oliver: you don't know it now but soon you will know in your heart what you're fighting for.

Oliver opened the front door of the house.

Oliver: I've been close to death. More times then I can remember and I never feared it….but now I have something to lose.

Oliver left. Felicity woke up with Oliver standing over her.

Felicity: what did I miss?

Oliver: I love you. I want you and I to give it another shot. I promise no more secrets, no more lies, just you and me against the world. Whatta say?

Felicity: I thought you'd never ask.

Oliver and Felicity kissed. They were about to leave.

David: thank you for helping us defeat Zelena.

Oliver: anytime.

Oliver and David Shook hands. Regina walked over to Oliver.

Regina: Ummmm I don't know what to say. Everything's that happened.

Oliver: I understand. It took me a while. I talked to Henry. You were lonely believe me I know what that feels like. And at first I thought you were just nothing but evil but then I remembered something from that night. You let me go. You didn't kill my father. You have light inside of you and these people help you harness that light. Don't give them up. They're worth a chance and…I forgive you.

Regina: thank you.

Oliver got into the back of the car.

John: so where to?

Oliver: Star City grave yard. I need to see a friend.

John smiled.

John: yes Mister Queen.

They watched the car drive off and went to Regina's vault.

Regina: The Dark Knight?

David: that's what Arthur said Merlin told him.

Regina: I've never even heard of him.

Mary-Margaret: there's nothing on him being from the enchanted forest.

Henry walked in with a book in his hand.

Henry: that's because he's not. This Is a location book. Tells you a place and tells you everything about it and there is a city with a Dark Knight.

Henry opened the book to the page where the dark Knight was. Regina looked at the name of the city.

Regina: Well Pack your bags…..Were going To Gotham City

 **THAT'S IT FOR PART ONE. PART TWO WILL BE A BATMAN/OUAT FANFIC TITLED A KNIGHT OF DARKNESS. FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE UP THURSDAY 4** **TH** **OF AUGUST**


End file.
